AU Gorizilla (Adrien Akumatized)
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: With the ground coming up fast, and Ladybug unable to get free from his Akumatized bodyguard, Adrien Agreste, in front of nearly all of Paris and Hawkmoth, transforms into Chat Noir to save himself from going 'Splat' on the ground. An hour or two later, and Adrien is now the newest victim of Hawkmoth's Akuma's. (Due to writersblock this is going to be put on hold. Might rewrite it)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WARNING - The first** **part** **(and last sentence) of this chapter contains Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 11**

* * *

Adrien Agreste had already had a very hectic day with all the fans chasing him down.

But now he's in the fist of his Akumatized bodyguard, and Ladybug was in the other one.

"I'm so sorry Ladybug," he said when she was grabbed.

"Don't worry, just let me try to manoeuvre this thing," she said looking at the Lucky Charm toy helicopter making it buzz around 'Gorizilla's' head zoom up his nose and poking him in the eyes.

Having enough, he let go of Ladybug to swat away the toy, letting her throw her yoyo at the thumb on his other hand, holding Adrien, then raced down the wall of the building, through it, out the other side, and back up to the roof.

"Let go of Adrien right now!" she called out.

With all her strength, Ladybug pulled on the yoyo's string pulling it tight and pulling the thumb away from the fist, letting Adrien to get free.

"Jump Adrien!" Ladybug called to him "Quick! You have to trust me!" she said when he didn't jump.

"Always," he said standing up and jumping off the fist of the giant that was on top of one of the tallest buildings in Paris.

Just as Ladybug was about to follow him to help catch him so he didn't die, Gorizilla grabbed her again.

"No!" she cried.

o0o

As Adrien was falling he had a confident smile on his face, even when Plagg came out to tell him; "If you don't transform soon you might wind up like a gooey pile of camembert."

"I can't Plagg, not in the open like this," Adrien said to argue his Kwami's advice "I'm sure Ladybug has a plan. I trust her."

What he didn't know was that Ladybug was still being held by his bodyguard unable to do anything except watch her crush fall to his death.

o0o

On the ground everyone of the fans Adrien was trying to hide from was watching this daredevil act, the first fan to start off this day, wearing the helmet Adrien was wearing as a disguise at the movies running around crying out: "Don't be scared Adrien I'm gonna catch you!"

o0o

In his lair Hawkmoth (aka Gabriel Agreste – who was not all that happy about that fact his son might be Chat Noir was watching though Gorizilla's eyes, a worried look on his face.

"If indeed you are Chat Noir then transform son, please..." he said.

o0o

Adrien was getting closer and closer to the hard ground and his trust that Ladybug would get free was waning.

"Come on son..." Hawkmoth said not wanting to lose his son too.

Ladybug was still trying to get free but Gorizilla was too strong, knowing she couldn't do anything she called out "CHAT NOIR HELP!"

Hearing this, Adrien debated that she wasn't going to get free in time so he did the only thing he could do.

"Plagg claws out!" he called out.

o0o

Everyone gasped and took as many videos and pictures as they could as Adrien Agreste transformed into Chat Noir.

Knowing he'll have to deal with this later, once Chat Noir was finished transforming, he used his staff and extended it using it to slow his decent and then shoot him back up to the roof to help Ladybug.

* * *

It had taken a bit of time to get Ladybug free, then find the Akumatized object and free the Gorilla.

Once he was Ladybug ran off leaving Adrien with no idea what to do now.

He had revealed himself in front of almost the whole of Paris.

He just knew his dad would eventually find out about this.

He had a feeling Hawkmoth knew about this too.

Unable to say anything, he let his bodyguard take him home without a fuss.

"Look kid you had to transform," Plagg said chomping on his camembert. "If you didn't you would have gone splat on the ground and died. Human's aren't known to survive jumping off of building or always land on their feet like us cats do."

"I know Plagg," Adrien said gloomily looking out the window "But being Chat Noir was the only way for me to get away from all the crazed fans, rules, and troubles I had at being Adrien. Now everybody knows we're the same person, I'll never get any freedom again."

"And what about me and Ladybug, and Marinette?" he carried on. "Marinette had enough problems talking to me when I was just Adrien. Now she knows I'm Chat Noir too, she won't want to talk to me again. And Ladybug ran off before I could explain anything to her."

"She was running out of time on her earrings," Plagg reminded him.

"I know, but she could have at least stayed a little bit." Adrien said sighing.

Soon they were back at the Agreste Manson where there were already three different news trucks were waiting with reporters and cameras awaiting his return.

However, this was just a storm.

Staying in the car, so he wouldn't have to face them, Adrien prepared himself for the monsoon that he would get from his Father when they entered the house.

* * *

Over at Marinette's place, the blue haired still in her pyjamas' girl was lying on her bed, having a melt down on what she had learnt not even one hour ago.

"Adrien... is Chat Noir..." she said having been repeating this for all that time.

Tikki was on the pillow next to her staying quiet as she nibbled on her cookie.

"Tikki?" Marinette asked after a bit remembering something "Did you know?"

"Know what Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"About Adrien," Marinette said hugging her pillow "When we were caught by Dark Owl and detransformed you must have seen who he really was. So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm just a Kwami," Tikki said setting her cookie down to talk to Marinette personally "Kwami's aren't allowed to reveal the identity of another Miraculous holder. You have to figure it out on your own."

As Marinette was about to go into another round of 'meltdown' her phone buzzed with Alya calling reminding her to come to the swimming pool.

* * *

Adrien slowly went up to his room, taking a glance at his father's office door, which was closed meaning he wanted privacy.

Quietly he went up the stairs and made it to his room.

"So," the voice of his father said as he opened the door and stepped in "This is where you've always been sneaking off to is it Adrien?"

"Father..." Adrien tried to say but as usual was cut off by his dad.

"Hand over that ring. You will not be needing it anymore." he said holding out his hand.

"But Father, I need it, to protect Paris from Hawkmoth."

"I gave you no permission for you to be a superhero," Gabriel said sternly, hand still out. "As an added punishment, for disobeying me and my trust in you, you will no longer be allowed to go to public school."

"What but Father..." Adrien said not believing this.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gabriel said getting mad "Hand over that stupid ring now."

Tears in his eyes, Adrien pulled the silver ring off his finger and gave it to his father.

"You're grounded for a month." Gabriel said putting the ring in his pocket before leaving.

Once he was gone Adrien stared going around his room breaking anything he could that his father ever bought him, Plagg thinking the kid needed to let off some steam, didn't try to stop him as he just eat some more cheese.

* * *

In his office, Gabriel unlocked the tunnel to his lair and placed the Black Cat Miraculous on a table.

"All this time, my son was the wilder of this stupid ring..." he said glaring at it and looking in the book to see check it was right, Nooroo being silent hovering next to him.

"Where's the Kwami Nooroo?" Gabriel asked after a bit.

"Probably still with Adrien, Master," Nooroo said.

When Gabriel didn't respond, Nooroo tried to be brave and speak up again. "Master, do you think it was wise to take Adrien Miraculous away?"

"Of course I am." he said placing the ring in a box then that box in a safe. "Because now, all I need to get is Ladybug's Miraculous and her Kwami, then get my sons Kwami and then I shall finally have absolute power."

"And what better time to try and get them but right now, after Adrien is showing off so many negative emotions?" he asked rhetorically " Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"

After transforming, he caught a butterfly and infused it with dark powers before sending it off.

* * *

In his room, Adrien had destroyed almost everything he owned and was now lying on the bed his face in the pillow.

"Why does my father hate me so much Plagg?" he asked after a bit.

"Dunno, but it's more likely protection, that's what it normally is." Plagg said from over by the computer where through the smashed screens he was watching the news and the clips of Adrien turning into Chat Noir.

Adrien was about to answer when a calming sensation came over him.

Feeling something wasn't right, Plagg looked over to his Chosen and quickly packed some cheese and sot off to where he sensed Tikki was.

 _'_ _Chat Blanc, I will give you the freedom you deserve if you do something for me...'_ came Hawkmoth's voice.

"No. Forget it," Adrien said looking at his bracelet where the Akuma was.

 _'_ _But then how will you get back at those who did this to you?'_ Hawkmoth asked _'How will you protect your friends now your Miraculous is taken from you? Who will protect Ladybug?'_

That was the note that made Adrien take the deal.

Slowly he stood up being covered in purple and black bubbles coming out of it dressed as a white humanized cat, with purple eyes.

Grinning with sharper fangs than he normally had, Chat Blanc pulled out his staff and jumped out the window, and into the city of Paris heading towards the Eiffel Tower, destroying all the billboards and advertisements for that dumb ad that he stared in that started his stupid day.

* * *

 **AN: I don't really know where this will be going so bare with me.**

 **However if any of you have any ideas, please share.**

 **And please note, this my first 'Adrien-has-been-Akumatized' fic**


	2. Chapter 2

At the swimming pool, Marinette had told Alya, Rose, Melene, Alix, and Julika all she wanted to tell them about what happened today.

She was just finishing drying off and packing up about to head home, hair still a little damp.

She was almost there when a news alert came up on one of the large tv's attached to the buildings about a new super villain destroying billboards all over town, but no one's seen anything.

Marinette was just about to run off to look for a place to hide when a floating black cat zoom right into her.

"Ow..." he said rubbing his head and looked up "You need to help!" he said sounding scared and worried.

"Why? What's happened?" Marinette asked working out this was the Kwami for Chat Noir.

"Adrien's been Akumatized!" he cried out, he didn't like to admit it but he did actually care for the kid.

"What?" Marinette asked letting Tikki out so she could join in.

"Plagg start at the beginning." Tikki said calmly.

"We don't have time!" Plagg said buzzing around in the air as if he were pacing "My kid's been turned evil and attacking this stupid city."

"I understand," Tikki said still calmly trying to get him to settle down "But if we don't know the story, we can't help."

Seeing her point Plagg settled down on Marinette's knee as she sat against the wall, Tikki on the other knee.

"After we got home, his dad was waiting in his room and took the ring away, saying he was grounded for a month, and all that stuff about not giving him permission to be a super hero and that Adrien's not allowed to go to school anymore." Plagg began looking up at Marinette.

"I let him blow off some steam to cool off, but soon an Akuma came and turned him into a bad guy."

"Did you see what the Akumatized object was?" Marinette asked trying to stay calm.

Plagg shook his head.

"Well if he's been Akumatized, he'll want to come after Ladybug's Miraculous right?" she asked, checking, and standing up.

"Not necessarily," Plagg said floating in front of her "You have no idea about this, girly, but my kid's had a big crush on your superhero side since the very beginning. And I know for a fact that Adrien's too good hearted to hurt those he sees as loved ones and / or friends. Even if he's just a puppet at the moment."

"Ok," Marinette said blushing a little at the new information "Then how do we find him?"

"How about you change into Ladybug and scout the city for a bit and we work it out from there?" Tikki said.

"Ok. Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said proudly if not a tad worried about Adrien.

As soon as she was Ladybug, she swung out her yoyo and took off looking for the Akumatized boy, following the trail of destruction to the Eiffel Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Blanc had destroyed everything he could find that held that new advertisement that was on the roads from his house to the Tower.

Feeling it was only a matter of time before Ladybug arrived he waited for her there spotting the girl in red and black swinging up to join him.

"Chat Noir what's going on?" she asked as she landed.

"What's going on M'Lady is that I'm getting rid of all those stupid adverts that made today the worst day in my life and revealed who I was to everyone in Paris." Chat Blanc said not even correcting her on the name she used.

"If you hated it, why didn't you talk to your dad about it?" Ladybug asked looking him up and down trying to find the item in question.

"Because he NEVER LISTENS!" Chat Blanc yelled spinning around slashing his razor sharp cut through anything claws at her purposely missing and slashing through a beam in the Tower.

This made Ladybug jump and back away a little.

Seeing she was scared Chat calmed down a little "Sorry," he said.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for bringing up the subject of your dad," she said rubbing her arm still trying and still failing to find the object.

"Ladybug?" he asked coming closer bringing her towards him by hugging her gently "You _can_ trust me right?" he asked sounding unsure.

"Sure I can," she answered thanking the gods that ladybugs were red to begin with making it easier to hide her blushing.

"Then... Can you show yourself to me?" he asked in a whisper playing with her hair placing a loose strand behind one of her ears.

"I... I don't know," Ladybug said backing away a little "Wouldn't Hawkmoth see?"

"Sure he won't see," Chat said grinning a little too much "It's just you and me up here right?"

Ladybug saw a point and was just going to say the words to detransform when a purple mask came over Chat's eyes and he was still and held a far off gaze.

"How about I tell you who I am after we change you back?" she said slowly reaching for her yoyo but Chat's quick reflexes grabbed her wrist stopping her a growl being heard from his throat.

"ADRIEN!" Plagg yelled at the kid "Adrien STOP!"

"Why should I?" he asked the floating black cat "She knows who I am so I should be allowed to know who she is. Right?"

"She just said she'll tell you later," Plagg argued.

"I know she _said_ that. But did she _mean_ it?" Adrien said "I bet she just told me that to buy her time or make be give over so she change me back to being me. Then once that was done she would leave and not keep up her promise."

While the boys were talking, Marinette finally spotted something sticking out of Chat Blanc's pocket and reached for it pulling out a photo of himself as Adrien, her as Marinette, Nino and Alya.

Ladybug was just about to try and tear it up the best she could when one hand was being held by Chat Blanc, before the photo was snatch away from her by him.

"It's not nice to sniff around people's pockets you know M'Lady," he said his sharp teeth showing scaring her a little.

 ** _'_** ** _Enough fooling around Chat Blanc'_** Hawkmoth said in his head sounding annoyed **_'Bring me her Miraculous now! Even if you need to bring all of her so be it!'_**

Nodding Chat undid his belt and tied it around Ladybug's wrists then took her in his arms, before grabbing Plagg too and stuffing him into a pocket and heading back to his house feeling that's where Hawkmoth's aura was come from the most.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug had fought back a little the first few minutes as Chat Blanc did this – she didn't really like to be in the arms of a super villain even if it was Adrien. But gave up after he growled at her saying if she didn't stop he'll drop her.

Inside, Chat Blanc set her into a chair at the dining table, snatching her yoyo away so she couldn't use it.

"Adrien, please. Don't do this..." Ladybug said eyes wide "If Hawkmoth gets my earrings and your ring he will upset the balance of this world and most likely destroy it."

"So what? You're going to keep them and you're identity all for yourself?" Chat Blanc asked not telling her off for using his name "Time to share..."

Sighing Ladybug knew she wasn't going to convince him as he turned his back on her to face the door.

Feeling she should have one more go she tried again.

"Do you know what could happen, if someone had both my and your Miraculous?" she asked hoping he's remember from Robostus.

"Something about wishes," Blanc said in a 'I couldn't care' voice.

"Yes. But these wishes are done with magic," she said slowly to keep her calm "In magic, you have to give something to get something. Like if Marcov wished to be a real boy, an actual boy would have lost his life to make it happen."

"So?" Chat Blanc asked turning back to her.

"Chat our Miraculous stand for Yin and Yang," Ladybug said sounding a little more confident than she was. "We have to keep the world in balance or people like Hawkmoth might make a dumb wish – not knowing the consequences, and possibly destroy the planet."

"Which is why Ladybug, **_I_** won't be the one making the wish, you will," Hawkmoth's voice came from the door making them look up to see him in his purple and silver suit coming over.

"Fat chance Hawkmoth!" Ladybug said glaring at him.

"Besides," Chat Blanc said "You said in our deal that you would let me be able to keep her safe."

"Oh she will," Hawkmoth agreed "If she does what I tell her to." he said throwing a silver ring to her.

Ladybug still glared up at Hawkmoth gripping onto the ring tightly looking to Chat Blanc who's pocket was only just moving because Plagg was trying to get out.

"So boy?" Hawkmoth said turning to Chat Blanc "Where's the Kwami for the Ring of Destruction?"

"I don't know sir?" he said shrugging "I only found her on top of the Tower when she came looking for me,"

"Then go out there and find it," Hawkmoth said using his cane to point to the door.

Nodding Blanc turned and left giving one last look to Ladybug who was a little surprised but stayed quiet.

Once Chat Blanc was gone Hawkmoth looked to Ladybug again.

"So, Little Miss Perfect, you know about the wishes..." he said his voice deep and cold, giving Marinette slight shivers, but she stayed quiet. "Well then I see no need to explain why I want your Miraculous so bad. So how about you just hand them over? After all there's no point fighting anymore is there?"

Thinking this over Marinette looked to the silver ring in her hands, wondering what to do...

* * *

 **AN: If anyone has any ideas on where I should take this, feel free to say so**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Chat Blanc was gone and back in his room to rest for a bit he let Plagg out, the little black Kwami looking surprised.

"Here..." the boy said holding out a bit of cheese to him.

Eyes shifting from the cheese, to the boys face, and back, Plagg slowly reached for it and took it.

"Why didn't you give me up, kid?" he asked after a few bites.

"The sooner he gets what he wants, the sooner Ladybug will get hurt because of that dumb wish he wants to make." Blanc said turning on a video-game.

"But the longer you wait, the more time he has to get mad that you're not following his orders" Plagg said quietly.

"Do you want to be captured or not?" he asked hissing a little.

Sighing Plagg went over to his bed and curled up head full of worries.

* * *

Downstairs, Hawkmoth had untied Ladybug and shoved her into a spare room that wasn't as fancy or full of furniture as the other rooms.

"Until Chat Black comes back with that pathetic Cat Kwami, you shall stay in here," he said before closing and locking the door.

Quickly, Ladybug ran towards the door trying to open it.

But she couldn't.

Looking around the room for another way out she saw the windows were just panes of glass, the only way to open them was to break them and she didn't really want to do that.

Taking another look to check there weren't any camera's or traps, Ladybug changed back into Marinette and caught Tikki, thinking she needed her advice.

"We'll get out of this Marinette," was all the little red bug had to say "And I'm sure you'll be safe."

"How do you know Tikki?" Marinette asked sinking to the floor hugging a pillow.

"Because Adrien likes you," Tikki said landing on her Chosen's head "He wouldn't do anything that might get you hurt. Trust me."

Sighing Marinette nodded and looked at the silver ring still in her hand again.

"Tikki, in Plagg's story, it was Mr Agreste that took this wasn't it?" Marinette asked slowly.

"Yes..." Tikki said not sure where Marinette was going to go with this.

"So why did Hawkmoth have it, and why was he here to meet us at Adrien's house?" she asked, for the first time looking around the room spotting all the hidden butterflies in what little decorations there were here. "Unless... Unless I was right all along and that Mr Agreste is in fact Hawkmoth!"

She couldn't believe it, the father of her all time crush, her idol in the fashion world, the man she hopped she would one day grow up and work for... was the Super Villain who was always after her and Adrien's Miraculous.

* * *

Down in his lair, Gabriel Agreste was talking to his own Kwami.

"Nooroo, Kwami's can scene other Kwami's can they not?" the man asked.

"Yes they can Master, but we're not supposed to reveal other holders to those who have our Miraculous," Nooroo said quickly before Gabriel could get mad and ask why he hadn't told him his son was Chat Noir all this time.

Ignoring the babbling the Moth Kwami just gave him Gabriel said "Then tell me where is the Cat Kwami right now?"

"He's in the house somewhere Master," Nooroo said after a bit.

"Probably trying to free Ladybug so she can change my son back to being good," Gabriel said to himself.

And with that he changed into Hawkmoth and connected to Chat Blanc telling him to get a move on with getting at Cat Kwami.

o0o

In his room Adrien nodded and looked over to where Plagg was still asleep and gently grabbed him so he wouldn't wake up and headed down stairs again.

* * *

 **AN: In case you lot haven't worked it out with the time differences between updates, how short my new chapters are, and how poor they turn out**

 **I write these off the top of my head, the first thing that comes, I write (well type) down.**

 **Either way, hope everyone is still liking it, not sure where it will go or if it will get finished though**

 **But I'll try.**


	6. Author's Note

**AN: As I placed in the summery:**

 **Due to writers block, and the fact I have lost feeling for this story, I shall be placing it on hold for now**

 **When I do get the feeling for it back, I might rewrite it**

 **The point is, don't hang about waiting for any new chapters anytime soon.**

 **Sorry.**


End file.
